Losing Hope
by Izzy the Whimsical
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel travel to England to do some international cases. They find a case, but it so happens that Sherlock and the Doctor decide to take up the same case. Some of them are affected in the worst way possible. Warning: will become depressing eventually. Might turn into an M rating if I decide to add in violence. SUPERWHOLOCK.


**SO… this is my first time writing a Superwholock fanfiction, so don't judge. All I know is that this will most likely be horrendously sad in later chapters with some happy parts. This story isn't for the ones looking for something happy. There will be Destiel, Jack/Doctor, and Johnlock. Got this idea from a mix of listening to the song 'Say Something' by A Great Big World featuring Chritina Aguilera and watching the saddest parts of Supernatural. This first chapter takes place right after the deal with Dick Roman and Purgatory, but Castiel is still an angel. And directly after Sherlock returns and everything is well and good. And the Doctor just lost Rose for good with the copy of him and in this Jack decides to travel with him. AND DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING FOR SHERLOCK IN THE REVIEWS OR ANYTHING BECAUSE I HAVE YET TO SEE SEASON 3. Sorry for the long author's note, on to the story.**

It was a perfectly normal day, as it always was when you know something bad is going to happen. Dean and Sam had sent Castiel off to deal with a few demons. It was supposed to be very easy for the angel. He goes, roots out the pests, and easily smites them. Nothing to worry about at all. But Dean always worries, always. You can't really expect anything different – he is Dean Winchester after all, and he did love Castiel. But, luckily, this time he was wrong about anything happening to Castiel.

This time.

Dean smiles as Castiel appears, checking over the angel to make sure there was no harm done to his Cas. Castiel returns the smile, looking at the hunter.

"I'm alright, Dean," he speaks comfortingly. Dean nods, though he hugs Castiel, as if relieved he was truly okay. Sam looks up from where he was reading and rolls his eyes, even as Castiel hugs Dean back. They were trying to find a new case currently. It had been suggested that they start going international, so they were currently in England. Dean, of course, had been a real pain on the way over since he both refused to let Castiel 'fly them over the damn ocean, just in case he dropped them' and he hates flying. But, as Sam said, beggers can't be choosers. And hear they were. Suddenly, Sam shouts.

"Oh, I found something," he calls after looking back at the newspaper. Dean hops over to his younger brother.

"What is it?" Dean asks, and Sam points at an article. People had been going missing, only to show up just fine and be fine for a month, though they'd act different apparently, and they would suddenly kill themselves, even if they were perfectly happy. Dean seems confused as to how that had anything to do with their line of business until he read on. The victims had a strange symbol on their hearts, almost like they were branded. And they wouldn't speak about what happened while they were gone. It had all happened in London.

"So, when do we head out?" Dean asks. Sam stands, stopping Dean with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, Dean. We don't know what this thing might be. We should probably stay behind and do some research," Sam says, trying to convince Dean. He was worried. With Dean's self-importance issues and guilt, you never know what could happen if he was put near anything like what the article was describing.

"Sammy, it'll be fine. But if you're so concerned, you could stay back and do research," Dean replies smoothly. "C'mon, Cas, let's leave Goldilocks here to do the boring stuff while we go hunt this thing down," Dean turns and speaks to Castiel without even waiting for a reply from Sam. Castiel nods, and Sam, behind him, seems like he was going to say something, but he decides against it. Scowling, the giant sits and gets to his research relutctantly as Dean and Castiel leave.

* * *

Dean and Castiel arrive at a victim's house, the victim having been a young teenage girl. Dean knocks, and the agreement was for Castiel to "sit back, shut the hell up, and let the professional do the talking". A woman in her mid- to late forties answers the door.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm John Wilson from the… uh… Scotland Yard, and this is my partner, James Thorne. We're here to inquire about a Ms. June Guarde?" Dean asks, and the woman has a look of despair wash over her face.

"Come in," she says in a soft voice, moving aside to allow the two males inside. Dean and Castiel step inside, taking a bit of a look around while remaining subtle. The woman shuts the door and leads them to her living room, where she gestures for them to sit downon a couch as she asks politely, "Would either of you like some tea?"

"No thank you," Dean politely declines, as does Castiel, and the woman sits. Dean begins asking routine questions about the victims, but he doesn't get far when the woman asks a question.

"I'm sorry, but I thought they had Sherlock Holmes on the case?" the woman asks, and Dean glances at Castiel in confusion before deciding to just roll with it.

"Yes, of course, ma'am; we just wanted to gather extra information," Dean says smoothly, and the woman buys it. Soon, they conclude their now pointless questions and leave. Outside, Dean turns to Castiel and asks, "So, are you up for visiting this 'Sherlock Holmes' joker or whatever?"

"I believe he could hold some information, so yes, we should go visit him," Castiel replies, and Dean nods before turning and walking off. Castiel follows, and they pass an out-of-place blue wooden police box. Dean doesn't seem to react, so Castiel just shrugs slightly, assuming he was the only one that saw it.

**Okay, so this is just a prolouge, obviously. I tried to keep it not sad, and the Doctor, Jack, Sherlock, and John will come in next chapter. And I'll try to keep it the least sad as I can until the plot calls for it! I'm also sorry if this feels a bit rushed.**


End file.
